Past To The Present Future
by melodiousnocturnIX
Summary: When Beast Boy is looking around in Raven's room he sends all the Titans to the Future! And Cyborg gets a visit from an unexpected friend! Parings:BBxRae,mild Cyx? and RobxStar
1. Chapter 1

-1Past to the Present Future

Disclaimer

I do not own teen titans if I did I would have made raven and bb get together, then have terra finally remember and get jealous...AND FINALLY have her turn to stone again

AN: _'thoughts'_

"Talking"

Narration

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On one cold rainy day in January, Jump City's super crime fighters, the Teen Titans, were watching a movie, most of them that is. The silent Goth was reading a book. She had gotten pretty good at tuning the rest of her fellow teammates out. Well everyone except...… "RAVEN!" as she put down her book the green changeling was right in her face. "What" she said in her emotionless tone. "Movies over, you can stop reading your stupid book." The shape shifter was just asking for trouble. He always had been. Why he liked to annoy Raven was beyond her knowledge. Beast Boy watched as Raven gracefully left the room. As she went to the roof, he had gone snooping in her room.

Cy Pov-As I was walking in the hall to find BB to play Super Monkey Robot 3 _'woot!' _I bumped into Star. "Where are you going friend Cyborg?" she asked. "I'm looking for B. He won't know what hit him when I beat him on Super Monkey Robot 3!". "Please do not harm Beast Boy. I am sure he has not done something wrong again like venturing into Raven's room…." Starfire had said. "Knowing him, that's the first place that I should look." I said as I walked through the hallway I stopped in front of Rae's room.

BB POV- someone had knocked on the door. "Shoot" I whispered under my breath. _'Come on beast boy think!' _"Don't interrupt me again in my meditation beast boy!" I said in a really really high voice. "Beast boy, you can stop pretending to be Raven." _Dang it's CY! Well better that than Rae. Just keep the act going I guess. _"I'm not pretending!" the door opened and he just stood there. "Yeah and I'm Starfire, let me cook some glorg hee hee." there was silence for quite a bit until we both burst out laughing. "BB you hah sound nothing like hah raven at all." He said in between laughs "I guess your hah right heh heh but your Star impression was pretty good" I said while cracking up. "Sooo what are you doing in ravens room anyway, looking for a picture to cherish? Hah hah" he said waiting for an explanation. _How close to the truth he was he might never know. Uhhh I mean…_"Ummm would you believe me if I said I was practicing my nose whistling?" "No, not a chance dude, not a chance."

'_Darn!' _"So what _**were**_ you doing in her room?" "I was…I umm… looking for her?" it sounded more of a question than that of an answer. "I don't believe you, but it doesn't matter anyway." Cyborg said '_well that was close.' _ "Anyway we should probably leave now before we get sucked into her mirror again Beast Boy…….Beast Boy?" ….. "OHHHHHHH SHINEY!!!" (A/N: guess who said that.) "DON'T TOUCH THA…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm soooooo sorry, but I couldn't resist having this chapter end with a cliffhanger! Anywayz this was written by my friend and me! (Next time we'll write an even amount… cough, cough Haley…)

-Nicole & Haley

P.S. I did not steal this idea, so if my story is similar to yours sorry, BUT I (I mean we) did come up with it after watching "How Long Is Forever?"


	2. LoUsY uPdAtInG sorry

SOOOOOO sorry! I haven't updated in 4-eva! You can all stop throwing things at me now┘ Seriously. Anyways I just wanted to say a thank you to all the reviews muchas gracias! I will be thanking you properly in the next chapter! Also I hope you like it, and I have no idea when I shall update┘hopefully it will be soon. Now with the booing! Jeez will you people ever stop! Jk  
TIME FOR EXCUSES!

* * *

This is why I haven't updated if you don't like excuses skip 2 the end.  
1. I have summer homework people! And it sucks┘ 2. The person who was writing this story with me QUIT! grumble  
3. My grandma has been in the hospital and when she got out we have been visiting her. (My mom and I)  
4. I have saxophone lessons and practice guitar.  
5. I am usually READING fan fiction not writing...(heh...that didn't help) 6. Sorry but videogames usually take my life away

* * *

AGAIN I THANK YOU FOR BEING NICE ABOUT MY LOWSY UPDATING┘ P.S. I scanned through FF and found this wasn't the most original story and I'm sorry for that┘0.o


End file.
